User talk:Fargo84/Archive 6
Movement It has also come to my attention that Sascha Krieger is once again trying to move this wiki to his/her own domain by way of JAF1999. Their talk pages contain evidenced of this as well as talks about redirecting the wiki to their domain. I already said no once and i meant it. So if you can help resolve the situation, it would be greatly appreciated. 21:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I am not trying to move the wiki at all. All I asked is if the community wanted to buy a domain name that we could redirect to our wiki and use for email. If you do not want to do that, we do not have to. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 23:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the forum page where I asked about it. It's no longer an option; I don't want to do it. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 23:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Job - New Page Dear Fargo, I was wondering if you could help out adding ALL of the template to Template List (Project:Templates)? Please don't link them, I just want a plain text list. Most appreciated, [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 16:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) WOW! Dear Fargo84, check out my talk page, it is so fantastic! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 17:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Adding content from Wikipedia (with attribution) Is it ok to copy content from Wikipedia if it is attributed property? It is fully legal to do so as long as it is attributed. I just want to make sure that there is not a policy against it. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 23:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry. I didn't remember seeing it before. The policy makes sense. I'll work on finding sources and sharing them with other users. ::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 23:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion Can we have a few more how and why of WWII as well as the technical side? [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 08:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You have a telegram How did you make it say you have a telegram instead of you have new messages (last change)? [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 15:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please meet me in the Chat @ 17:45 BST or ASAP after! MOH Hello Fargo84, I saw your letter on the MOH founder's page, well done, you did it well. See you in the chat! PS: Have you seen the new signature I designed for Vapor Snake? [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 18:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) MoH wiki I'm probably a better choice to talk to regarding that since BC Matsuyama hasn't been the most active of users except of late, and I am technically lead bureaucrat of the MoH wiki, though I haven't been the most active in the last couple months. Anyway I see no issue with it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) There is A MASSIVE PROBLEM There is NEGATIVE ADVERTISING OF THIS WIKI ON COM-CENTRAL! Check it out, Sannse is saying that people shouldn't visit. LINK: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3AWorld_war_II_wiki JAF Blocked Template What do you think of my twist on the blocked text? User:JAF1999/Testing/Templates/MediaWiki defaults/SysMsgs/Caught(Blocked) original MediaWiki default:MediaWiki:Blockedtext. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 19:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hey, I'm an admin/founder from the Medal of Honor wiki who spilled over after someone from here made the request to be affiliated with us. I've been attempting to fix the Weapon Infobox for a while now. I don't think it'll take that long at this point ;P LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 01:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I fixed the issue of the two }}'s in the template, but it still looks a bit big in comparison to the article. I think this is probably because the article itself is still quite small and needs to be expanded. In the actual template page, it is huge. This is because there are different pieces of information for different categories of weapons (artillery, blades, firearms, etc.) LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 01:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Possible Neo Nazi activity I recently came a cross something that I found to be very alarming in the archive of your talk page. I reacted slowly, in the event that I was simply wrong or that the person was just repeating a myth they heard but didn't know was false. I posted a message on the talk page of the user in question and asked him to identify sources supporting his claims. He has not yet replied. I also posted a link to the post on the wall of a Holocaust history group on Facebook, and asked about the historical accuracy of it. One person replied, and seemed to come very close to saying that it's an outright Neo Nazi post. Here is a link to that post on Facebook, and the reply of one of the admins/historians to it: http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=331920696832089&id=5992512223 Here is a link to the post on the wiki: http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_II_Wiki_talk:Fargo84_Talk_Archive_2#Allied_Propaganda Here is a link to my reaction to it, and my response on the user's talk page: http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nelfen#Sources_for_information I happen to be very familiar with the tactics of Neo Nazis, and their revisionist attempts at World War II history. One of their tactics, (which we seem to see here) is to claim that western/mainstream historians and history sources are racist against Germans, and wildly exaggerate and fabricate events during the war to make it seem like the Germans were victims during the war. They are also very relentless about pursuing people and trying to claim that they are being racist against Germans for not portraying them as victims. Some of their favorite tactics include exaggerating Allied bombing tactics and the resulting casualties, exaggerating the number of people killed by Stalin, trying to claim that Germans were victims before the war, and blatantly exaggerating the number of Germans killed and raped by the Russians, Poles, and Czechs at the end of the war. I am bringing this you because I think it's worth determining whether Nelfan is actually a Neo Nazi, or whether he is just repeating a myth he heard without realizing how distorted it was. I do have to say that I find the Allied Propaganda Wiki to be very suspicious. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 00:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) What i Meant.. What i meant was that there are alot of hidden events in war. Alot in World War Two, so all that i wanted to say was is that you should put these things in this Wiki. So, with the Poles killing the Germans it maybe have happend you just don't here about it anymore. Nelfen 01:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I Never Said This Wiki Was Biased! Nelfen 01:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) The anonymous user I think that the anonymous user we had recently was Tambi from the Holocaust group I mentioned. I reccomend considering/offering them as affiates. I'll also look for other websites and stuff that we can work with. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 16:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictoral Problems Dear Fargo84, :: It has come to my attention that User:BC Matsuyama has been, in the past few minutes has uploaded some photos that are not particularly relevant. Please see the recent photos log. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 16:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki affiliates I saw that we have an affiliate page for other websites that we work with. I'm planning on looking for other groups and websites to work with, who might have people who would be interested in contributing here. I can start a discussion on the forum too. We also should consider what we can do to help promote them on our wiki, such as maybe having a supported by section on the main page. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 20:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I just created a Facebook page BTW. [[User:Sascha Kreiger|Sascha Kreiger] Talk | Sturmkrieg 02:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but there has been a misunderstanding Dear Fargo84, I am extremely sorry and also very "lets beat myself up" so much I have been reduced to tears. But, you have to let me off with a warning, I have severe ADHD and Tourrettes' syndromes. I know and I am ashamed, but I didn't know at the time. Also, recently, my family has been in woe. Please let me off with a warning, I shall NEVER EVER do it again, one pill can make a load of difference. It was unintentional. I am sorry, but if you dispute this it would be against the DDA (disability discrimination act) which protects ALL UK citezens. Please reply on my talk. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 16:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Given the fact that he has some social difficulties, I think we should give him one second chance, but by that, I think that means we should refrain from blocking him. I don't think he should keep admin status since I've noticed him abuse it and block people during petty arguments so many times. He has also generated a huge amount of negative publicity for us, not just with the wiki admins who have actually come to us. :I think we should give him his request for now and keep him as a user, but seriously look into blocking him if he harasses any other users or generates any negative publicity, we should consider blocking him, because having a lot of antics will kill this wiki as a source for historians. :Reguarding the threat he made, Wikia is in the US, and so we really couldn't care about UK laws. Also, there is no law that requires us to keep you as an admin if you harass people. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 18:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::After recent events, I am reversing my position. :::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:41, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Problem with JAF1999 User:JAF1999 just left me a message on his talk page telling me to meed him in chat, (I went, but didn't see anything. Maybe it's a problem with the Monobook skin?) and then I noticed that he had apparently blocked me for some unknown reason. I'm all for giving him some accommodation that I wouldn't give to other people, but his behavior is getting totally unacceptable. It seems that there are a lot of wikis that have complained about him, and have even blocked him. As someone who has some of the symptoms of ADHD, and someone with a friend who has it, I sympathize with him and support some accommodation, but we really need to do something. I recommend suspending his admin privileges until he calms down, and after he makes good edits and shows professional conduct for a long period of time, we can consider making him an admin again. Link to list of his behavior on other wikis : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 20:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I recently got a request from Yuri Kaslov at the Battlefield wiki to unblock him here. It seems to be the result of rouge action by JAF. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I just unblocked everyone who appeared to be non-legitmately blocked. :::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) We're about to get reported to Wikia. I just had Great Mara threaten to report us to Wikia here if we do not get the problem with JAF under control. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I just asked Sannse at the Community Wiki to desysop JAF. ::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's fine, just so long as JAF no longer poses a threat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hear me out Ok, i'm getting really pissed of with Sacha Kredger, so here me out before i exploded. I am not a Nazi! When i made those pages i thought adding a refrence was optional, but then YOU told me to add refrences, and i did, didn't i? Then here comes the 'hero' of the day! Acusing me of being a Nazi?! All i wanted to say is there are two sides to every story. This Wiki was great until Sacha Kredger came along, i know shes been a admin longer than me. But ever sinces she's came back it seems like everything has gone downhill. Oh yes, i would like nothing from the community. But thank you anyway. Nelfen 03:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I only got the messages now, i appologies for my outburst. Nelfen 03:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC)